Nightmare
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: After Saix attacks her that day, Xion has a Nightmare, but Roxas is there to comfort her. One-shot. RokuShi. Rated T for implied language.


Roxas tossed and turned in his bed, unable to get to sleep. The day had been difficult, especially for his best friend, Xion. Saix had again attacked her, and not just with words today. Roxas still remembered the sight of her blood on the floor, on her face, the bruise forming on her eye... He shook his head in an attempt to lose the memory. Axel had barely been able to hold him back, half because Roxas was strong when in a rage, and half because he too wanted to attack the blue-haired man. Roxas had watched, Keyblade in hand, as Saix repeatedly abused his friend. She had taken it silently, and when he was done, she had left without a word. Roxas had wanted to talk to her, but Axel had told him to leave her alone for then. He still hadn't seen her since. He turned onto his right side, staring at his door. Then he heard a knock.

Wondering who it was, Roxas got up and opened the door. He felt something speed past him into his room and barely saw a figure hide itself under the covers of his bed. He closed the door and slowly walked over to the bed. He hadn't missed the jet black hair in her rush to enter his room.

"Xion," he said softly. The lump on his bed adjusted slightly. He took it as an acknowledgement, and joined her on the bed. As soon as he was under the covers, arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Once his eyes became used to the darkness, he saw Xion curling up next to him, holding him close. Tears were streaming down her face, and he could hear her quiet sobs. Her head was buried in his chest, meaning she was soaking his black and white checkered shirt, but he didn't mind. His arms curled around her, holding her tight, to let her know he was there to protect her. He started to make small circles in her back, trying to calm her down. She eventually did, her sobs turning into the occasional hiccup. When it seemed as if she had settled, he tried to talk to her.

"You okay?"

Xion sniffled. "Y-Yeah. Thanks." Her voice came out in a whisper, like she was afraid to talk. He gently squeezed, hoping it reassured her.

"You wanna talk?"

She nodded slightly, but stayed pressed to his chest.

"What happened?"

"I had a … n-nightmare."

"Oh..." That it explained a few things. For one, the last time she had had a nightmare, he had told her it was okay if she wanted to stay with him. He promised to comfort her. And he had meant it. "What was it about?" he asked.

"S-Saix … again..." she said, fear in her voice.

"That b- ...nevermind. Poor Xion," he said sympathetically.

He felt her give a small smile. "It's fine. I feel better now. Thanks," she repeated.

"No problem. Do you want to stay the night?"

"Could I?"

"Sure." Xion snuggled closer, happy that she could stay with her best friend the whole night. Now she wouldn't be so lonely.

Roxas grinned at her. He hadn't realized how much she liked to cuddle. He liked it too. He began stroking her hair, his fingers lacing in her soft ebony locks. She shivered, enjoying it.

"You like that?" he asked softly.

"Uh huh." His grin widened and he continued, moving from her hair to her back. He felt her shudder happily as a small noise came from her mouth.

"That?"

"It's... It makes me feel... tired."

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah." She pressed closer (if possible) and he felt her hands stroke his back. Some noise came from his mouth as well, surprising him. He suddenly understood what she meant as he felt exhaustion coming. His eyes drooped, but he didn't want to fall asleep.

"Xion... could you stop please?" he asked nicely, hoping not to offend her. He _definitely _didn't want to be the cause of her crying again.

"Why? Does it hurt?"

"N-No... It's how you described it: relaxing... but..."

"But what? I thought you wanted to feel it too." She paused though, letting him gain some consciousness.

"Well, I don't want to fall asleep until you do. That way you're not left awake by yourself."

Xion raised her head for the first time, letting him see her beautiful blue eyes. She was smiling knowingly. "You're being overprotective again." She giggled. "It's okay. I kind of like it."

Roxas gently pushed her head against his chest again, in an attempt to make her go to sleep. Xion slid up, so that her head was now in the crook of his neck. She sighed, and her breath tickled him a bit. She moved her arms to his neck and wrapped them around him, then tangled her fingers in his hair. The sensation calmed him. It felt right.

Almost unconsciously, he gripped her chin and moved it so she faced him. She looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing. He honestly didn't know. He brought his face close to hers, so that their lips were millimeters apart.

Roxas smiled at her. "Goodnight, Xi," he said, then pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Gah! I was in a fluffy (sort of) mood! I is sorry about the wait on New Hope for New Hearts, I promise a new chapter will be up soon! I wrote it yesterday, was busy today, and will probably upload tomorrow, even though I'm on right now. (L-A-Z-Y). I could use some help with this sort of writing, since I've never been in love before. So I hope it was good! I tried to make it not too fluffy, and was only trying to hint till the end. This idea has been in my head sooooo long, and I only just wrote it now! Hope you liked!**

**Roxas and Xion: Please R+R!**

**For them? :)**


End file.
